Just Tell Her!
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Blaise helps Mal with telling Natara how he feels! hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death


**Hi, Thank you to the people that reviewed my last story, I'm really grateful and to Natalie that said such nice things in your review it really made me feel alot better :D also thankyou mozzi-girl and BreezyFan for following me on Tumblr! :D Here's a one-shot enjoy! **

Mal sits at his desk working on paperwork, when Natara walks past and he quickly jumps infront of her.

**Mal:**"Err Natara, can I talk to you?"

**Natara:**"As long as you make it quick, because I've got alot of paperwork to get through!"

Mal takes a second, he tries to get the nerve to tell Natara how he feels.

**Mal:**"Okay...you know when you erm you know and you feel like and then you don't because you...you know what I mean?"

Natara looks extremely confused.

**Natara:**"Actually Mal I don't, what is it your trying to say?"

**Mal:**"Errm there's this new horror movie on tonight and I was just wonding if you wanted to go?"

Natara smiles.

**Natara:**"Yeah okay, can we maybe grab dinner afterwards, because I'm so swapped today I don't think I'm going to have time for lunch."

**Mal:**"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you later then."

Mal smiles and picks up an apple from his desk and starts to throw it in the air and catches it, the third time, Natara catches it in her hand and walks away with it.

**Mal:**"That's my apple!"

Natara turns and smiles.

**Natara:**"And I'm hungry!"

Natara smiles again and takes a bite of the apple and walks away leaving Mal blushing, Blaise walks up behind Mal and clears her throat to gain Mals attention, he turns and blushes even more.

**Mal:**"So Blaise were you watching the whole time?"

**Blaise:**"Yes I was."

Blaise stands with her arms crossed, smirking at Mal.

**Mal:**"Stop looking at me like that!"

**Blaise:**"Like what?"

**Mal:**"Like that!"

**Blaise:**"I have no idea what your talking about...so Mal I overheard your conversation, sounds like your going on a date to me!"

**Mal:**"Its not a date, it's just two friends going to dinner and a movie that's it!"

**Blaise:**"Wow dinner and a movie, you like your 15 again Mal, maybe Natara will hold your hand and at the end of the night, if your lucky you might even get a kiss on the cheek but be careful you don't catch cooties!"

Mal glares at Blaise, who's still smirking.

**Mal:**"Your not funny!"

**Blaise:**"Oh I think I'm funny! But seriously though when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

**Mal:**"It's complicated..."

**Blaise:**"Is it? All you have to do is walk up to her and say _I love you,_what's complicated about that?"

**Mal:**"It's not that simple!"

**Blaise:**"Mal, it is that simple, all your doing is making excuses for yourself and if you keep making excuses you never going to tell her, she might even feel the same way!"

Mal scoffs and takes a few steps away from Blaise towards his office.

**Mal:**"Yeah of course she does, she's marrying another man but I'm sure she feels the same!"

Blaise follows and places a hand on Mal's shoulder.

**Blaise:**"Mal, you said it yourself, Natara has fears when it comes to love, so she's obviously going to take the first offer that comes along, maybe if you tell her.. it might make her less afraid to admit how she really feels!"

**Mal:**"I don't know Blaise."

**Blaise:**"Your an idiot!"

**Mal:**"You know I really love these pep talks of yours, you really know how to make a guy feel alot better!"

**Blaise:**"Mal I mean it! If you never tell her, she'll move on with her new husband, while you sit drinking alone in your sad empty apartment, wondering what would have happened if you hadn't been such a coward and just told her how you felt!"

**Mal:**"Thank you for that!"

**Blaise:**"Look ,your my friend so I'm going to help you, she said that she would only be free if Oscar didn't call, so I'll get rid of him for a few hours giving you all the time you need to tell Natara how you feel."

Mal looks a Blaise with a narrowed glare.

**Mal:**"What you gonna do, kidnap him?"

**Blaise:**"Although that was my first thought, no...I have some case files he can work on, there not interesting at all but they'll keep him busy for hours!"

Blaise grabs the folders of work from her desk and turns back to face Mal.

**Blaise:**"So I'll run these down to the DA's office and you pick out something nice to wear tonight, you don't wanna look like a slob infront Natara.."

Blaise smiles and starts to walk away but Mal stops her by grabbing her arm and dragging her into his office and closing the door behind them both.

**Mal:**"Blaise wait, I really appreciate everything your doing for me but I still don't know what I'm going to say, I've imagined it a million times in my head but I have no idea what words are going to come out when I tell her!"

Blaise puts the folders down on a table and turns back to Mal.

**Blaise:**"Okay Okay, I can help with that too I guess...errrm okay, I'll pretend to be you and you pretend to be Natara and I'll help you work out what you wonna say.."

**Mal:**"What?"

**Blaise:**"Just play along okay? I'm you, so were walking down the street just finished dinner then you turn to face Natara, and you say.."

Blaise takes a moment to collect herself, she clears her throat and puts on a deep manly voice.

**Blaise (As Mal): **"So Natara I had a nice time tonight.."

Mal glares at Blaise.

**Mal:**"Blaise are you serious, I sound nothing like that!"

**Blaise:**"Come on Mal stay in character...let's try again!"

**Blaise (As Mal): **"So Natara I had a nice time tonight.."

Mal takes a deep breath, and starts to speak with a high-pitched girly voice.

**Mal (As Natara):**"Yes it was lovely..."

Mal quickly cuts from character back to his normal voice.

**Mal:**"Blaise I can't, this is just too weird!"

**Blaise:**"Okay fine...well try something else, just pretnd I'm Natara and just tell me how you feel!"

Mal takes a moment and a long deep breath.

**Mal:**"Okay, Natara your an amazing friend and you mean alot to me and I just wanted to tell you that I love you.."

Blaise raises an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

**Blaise:**"Really?"

**Mal:**"What was wrong with that?"

**Blaise:**"Mal it was cheesy, you sound like a guy from a corny teen chick flick! You need to be more spontaneous and sexy, make her want you!"

Mal looks at Blaise, completely speechless.

**Mal:**"What? Blaise what hell are you talking about?"

**Blaise:**"Look just play along and tell me you wonna get freaky with me!"

At that exact moment, the office door opens and Natara stands in the doorway with a very confused look on her face, Mal and Blaise both go extremely red and start awkwardly.

**Natara:**"Am I interupting something?"

**Mal:**"Errm no, Blaise was just leaving..."

He pushes Blaise towards the door and she awkwardly squeezes past Natara.

**Blaise:**"Errr Yeah I was just leaving.."

Natara looks back at Mal, who's stood with an embarrassed look on his face.

**Natara:**"Mal, what's was all that about?"

Mal rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat.

**Mal:**"Nothing...we were just errmm...Hey is that my phone I hear ringing I'm just gonna go answer it!"

Mal squeezes past Natara and leaves her alone, still confused as to what just happened, later after nightfal,l Mal and Natara walk to the restaurant from the cinama.

**Mal:**"I can't believe you cried at the movie!"

**Natara:**"I didn't cry! I had something in my eye!"

**Mal:**"Then why were you hiding in my shoulder..admit it you were scared!"

Natara don't say anything, she just blushes.

**Mal:**"Exactly!"

Later after a nice evening having dinner and Mal trying to work up the courage to tell Natara how he feels he still says nothing, after they're finished, they walk outside to wait for a taxi to pick up Natara, she stands and shivers and Mal hands her his coat she says thank you and blushes, looking deep into her eyes, he smiles and figures now would be a greater time than any to finally tell her.

**Mal:**"Errrm Natara, I had a really nice time tonight and I just wanted to say that you mean alot to me and your an amazing friend and I-I..."

Mal looks deep into Natara's brown eyes and melts, she smiles and it causes his heart to beat even faster with nerves.

**Natara:**"Mal.."

**Mal:**"I-I'm really happy for you and I'm for you if you ever need me."

Mal sighs in defeat and Natara looks down, almost looking disappointed.

**Natara:**"Oh, well thank you Mal that means alot, and I had a nice time too, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Mal nods and smiles as Natara gets into a taxi waiting her and Mal watches as she drives off into the distance, he mentally kicks himself and cusses under his breath.

**Mal:**"Stupid Stupid...Why couldn't I just tell her, Blaise is right, I am a coward!"

The next day Mal goes into work and Blaise nearly jumps from her desk when she sees him and comes running over.

**Blaise:**"So? How did it go? What did she say when you told her?"

**Mal:**"Well.."

**Blaise:**"You didn't tell her did you?"

**Mal:**"Not excatly..."

Blaise hits Mal on his arm and he flinches in pain.

**Blaise:**"For god's sake Mal! Why didn't you tell her?"

**Mal:**"I was going too but when I looked into those big brown eyes of hers, I couldn't, if she didn't feel the same, I couldn't risk her never looking at me like that again!"

**Blaise:**"Mal I know your scared but you need to tell her.."

**Mal:**"But I still don't know what I'm going to say.."

**Blaise:**"Well you'd better think quickly because she just walked in!"

Mal turns to see Natara walking towards him with a big smile on her face, she walks over to Mal and kisses him, as their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss, Blaise stands watching, completely stunned as the rest of the preicinct whoos and whistles, some even cheering.

**Blaise:**"Well didn't see that coming, I'm just gonna leave you two love birds alone!"

Blaise walks away, after a few more seconds Mal and Natara both away from eachother, Mal stands stunned and confused, finding it hard to speak.

**Mal:**"Im...errma and errrm why did..."

Natara giggles and places her finger over Mal mouth to stop him speaking.

**Natara:**"Mal, when we went out last night and you didn't kiss me at the end of the night, I don't know why but it just didn't feel right."

**Mal:**"But what about Oscar?"

**Natara:**"It's over, it's you Mal, it's always been you."

Mal smiles and kisses Natara again pulling her close as the whole precinct cheers and claps.

**Aww kinda cheesy? Maybe but who cares right? Cheesy good its cute and I hope tomorrows episode On demand is goood! :D please review! Jade xx **


End file.
